Dark Paradise
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Soul. Emily struggles to recover from the kidnapping. The team gets a lead on Ellis. Will Matt take justice into his own hands?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to those who encouraged a sequel to Shattered Soul. I am steadily writing on this, but I will be posting at my own pace. If you don't like that, don't read until it's complete.

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Angst,romance,work in progress  
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Soul. Emily struggles to recover from the kidnapping. The team gets a lead on Ellis,will Matt take justice into his own hands?

At eight a.m. nearly twelve hours after they had rescued Emily, Frank stood in his boss's office. The door was closed and the blinds drawn.  
Frank had decided to dress in civilian attire. No point in wearing his uniform if it was his last day.  
Frank stood just inside the door, his hands clasped behind his back. Cheryl sat behind her desk. Not being able to stand her silence any longer, Frank decided to take initiative.

"I know you want my head on a platter and you have every right to be mad."Frank began quietly. "I just couldn't let Matt go at it alone. Ellis was already playing head games. Matt was barely holding it together……I figured if I kept an eye on him,it'd be my way of helping Emily. If I kept Matt in one piece and out of a jail cell until we found her….everything would be alright."

"It wasn't your call to make."Cheryl stated her hands folded in front of her.

Frank ducked his head. "I know. I know we were ordered off the case."

"That order didn't just come from me, Frank."

"I know."Frank replied as he raised his head. "How ticked off are they?"

"Very. Grafton's reports were thorough."

Frank swallowed hard and took his badge out of his right pants' pocket. He fingered the gold shield lightly before walking toward Cheryl's desk. He placed the badge on the desk, just in front of her folded hands.

Frank knew this was the consequence of his actions. He had known that going in. Even though it was hard, Frank knew it was worth it. He knew it every time he saw Emily with Matt.

Cheryl ignored the badge for a moment as she met Frank's gaze. "They did however leave punishment up to me."

At Frank's questioning gaze Cheryl continued. "The Bureau didn't want to risk ruining the good PR they got from Emily's rescue with bad PR of an internal investigation."

Frank cleared his throat. "I'll be gone by noon."

Cheryl shook her head. "Have I asked for your resignation?"

"No."

"Then let me finish."

"Sorry."

"It's mainly because of your research that we have Emily home, Frank. And that is what's saved your ass and your career. You will be on leave without pay for three days."

Cheryl stood and walked around her desk picking up the badge along the way. She reached Frank and handed the badge back to him.

"Off the record?"Cheryl asked quietly.

Frank nodded as he took the badge.

"Both of you did excellent work I honestly don't think we would've found her in time without the leg work that you guys did. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who encouraged a sequel to Shattered Soul. I am steadily writing on this, but I will be posting at my own pace. If you don't like that, don't read until it's complete.

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Angst,romance,work in progress  
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Soul. Emily struggles to recover from the kidnapping. The team gets a lead on Ellis,will Matt take justice into his own hands?

Matt yawned and shifted position. He glanced at the clock on the wall, nearly nine thirty. The hospital staff had taken pity on him and found him a more comfortable chair from one of the conference rooms since it was apparent he wasn't leaving. They had given him a cot for the night so between the cot and the chair Matt's neck and lower back were not very happy.

But as Matt looked at the sleeping woman in the bed before him he didn't care about the discomfort. He'd sleep in a chair for a year; Matt was just grateful that he had Emily back.  
Matt had slept fitfully the night before. Constantly checking that Emily was there. Every time his heart had slowed back to normal and he'd fallen back asleep.

Matt stood and walked over to the window his right hand working on the kinks in his neck. He drew the blinds against the bright Vegas sunlight not wanting Emily to waken any sooner than she wanted.  
The doctors had told him rest was the best thing for her.

Matt stared at the Vegas skyline through the slit in the blinds. He wondered what was happening back home. He had wanted to go with Frank needing to back his actions with Cheryl.  
Frank had insisted that he could handle things.

Matt shook his head sadly. Losing Frank and Emily at the same time would shatter the team. It'd be at least a month before Emily could return to work after being cleared by doctors and the bureau.

Frank should be rewarded not punished. Matt didn't want to think of where they'd be right now if Frank hadn't come up with the idea of the mine. Matt knew now from talking with Grafton that he and his team hadn't even gotten that far in their research of Ellis.

Matt made a mental note that if Emily didn't wake up in a half hour he'd put a call in to Cheryl and plead Frank's case. Though Matt knew Frank's fate might be out of her hands. The bureau could be a straight-laced hard ass when it wanted too.

* * *

Lia Mathers sipped a mocha cappuccino as she made her way to her station in the computer tech area. She was exhausted and drained over the events of the past week, but then so was everyone.

Lia sighed as she sat down and booted up the computer. Now with Frank's professional fate unknown they'd more than likely be short handed for the next few weeks. Especially with Matt being with Emily as much as possible.

Lia's heart swelled at the thought of her friends. They'd endured so much all because they were doing their jobs. Lia shuddered as she thought of what Emily had been through. She didn't know if she'd been strong enough to survive if she'd been in Emily's place.

Lia took another sip of the warm liquid trying to shake the dark thoughts. As she started to go through her morning routine something on the screen caught her attention. It was an alert she'd set up days ago.  
An alert she'd had no business setting up.

Excitedly Lia set the coffee cup down and hit several keys. She bit down an ecstatic whoop as she read what her alert had uncovered.

One of the names Sam Ellis had used during his Bonnie and Clyde days with Kari had resurfaced on a credit card account.

Lia had a bona-fide location on Ellis. Or at least one where he'd been within the last forty-eight hours. With a smile Lia reached for the phone and hit a familiar speed dial.

* * *

At Emily's muffled cry Matt whirled around. It took him a minute to realize she was in the middle of a nightmare. A pretty good one from the looks of it.

However by the time Matt reached the bed and sat on the side of the mattress Emily had woken up on her own.

"Emily."Matt called as he studied the woman he loved. Her eyes were bright and unfocused and her breathing harsh. Her hands were clenched into fists in front of her. Her whole body as tense as a coiled spring.

"Em?"Matt said softly as he cautiously reached to place a hand on her lower right arm.

At his touch her breathing slowed but she remained staring straight ahead.

Matt crawled over to the other side of the bed so he'd have more room to sit next to her. Gently Matt pulled Emily into his arms being extremely careful of the bruises. The bruises that seemed to be everywhere and each one broke his heart every time he saw them.

"Emily,it's Matt."Flannery said softly. "You're safe. Nobody's here but us. You're safe."

Finally Emily relaxed in his arms. Just when Matt thought she fallen back asleep he felt her turn.

Matt looked down in time to see Emily bury her face in his chest as sobs wracked her small frame.

Matt tightened his hold on his partner as he rocked her. He swallowed hard cursing Ellis at every sob that broke free of Emily.  
The man would pay for the pain he caused one way or another.  
No matter if it took Matt the rest of his life to track him down.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes: See part one

"If I had it in the budget I'd give you a raise, Lia."Cheryl stated with a smile as she stood behind her desk facing Lia and Frank.

"Nice to know I wasn't the only one breaking the rules."Frank stated with a grin.

"Let's not celebrate yet."Lia replied cautiously. "All we have is an alias on a credit card."

"That's more than we had three days ago."Cheryl said as she skimmed the printout Lia had given her earlier. "By activating this account we know he's desperate for money."

"And we know he's around the beach towns of northern Mexico."Lia replied.

"I think we should sit on this for awhile."Cheryl stated as she sat down on the corner of her desk. "At least until we can pin down more of a location."

"I've got a search running now on hotels in the area to see if any of his aliases pop up."

Frank turned toward Lia. "He could easily withdraw cash from the card and disappear."

Cheryl nodded. "True, but Ellis isn't one to rough it for long. He's used to the creature comforts of hotel rooms. He'll trip up."

"What about Matt?"Frank asked.

"No matter how tempting,Frank,don't tell him."Cheryl ordered. "I don't want him taking justice into his own hands."

* * *

Sam Ellis sat on a white sandy beach sipping beer from a bottle. His long legs stretched out before him on the plastic lounge chair. A beatup brightly colored beach umbrella protected him from the sun.

From the outside it looked like he had achieved his plan. The sunglasses covering his eyes also shielded his anger. He should be counting his money now. Deciding what a couple million Euros could buy.

Instead he was sipping bad beer wondering how his perfect plan had gotten shot to hell. Sam needed revenge and he needed to get his cash flow back. But what could he do from this far away without being detected?

Sam smiled as he leaned back in the chair and took another swallow of beer. He may need to think on that for awhile.

* * *

"That's great news, Frank."Matt said into his cellphone around noon as he stood in a nearby waiting room that was a designated cellphone area. "Yeah, I'll let Em know when she's up to conversation. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

As Matt made his way back to Emily's room he thought about his conversation with Frank. He was grateful that his friend hadn't lost his job. Three days without pay still seemed a bit steep, but then going against the bureau was going against the bureau.

Which led Matt to wonder what would become of his career if Frank had gotten three days suspension. Matt paused in the hospital room doorway watching Emily sleep.  
If the bureau wanted his badge and his career they could have it. Matt would find something else to pay the bills along as Emily was safe and happy.

"Agent Flannery?"

Matt turned at the familiar voice of Emily's doctor."Dr. Kenton."

The brown haired man in his forties smiled. "Just wanted to let you know I looked over the last of Emily's tests and I've cleared her for discharge. I'd like to keep her one more night just to get more fluids and nutrients into her. Tomorrow you can take her home."

"Thank you, Dr. Kenton."Matt replied quietly. "For everything."

"You're welcome. I'll start getting the paper work together."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes: See part one

Around six that night Matt sat next to Emily's bedside. He had snuck in her favorite fast food hoping that would earn a smile.  
It had, but it'd been a weak one.  
Matt had ended up eating most of the meal. Emily had picked at a few bites but hadn't made more of an effort than that.

"I'm sorry."Emily apologized as Matt stood to throw the wrappers and remains of the food in the trash. "I appreciate you bringing it and it smelled wonderful. I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

Matt smiled as he leaned in to kiss her gently. "Don't worry about it. It's okay."

Emily snuggled back into the covers turning on her side so she could see Matt. The movement caused sharp pain in her ribcage but she ignored it. Emily was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open since her rescue. But she forced herself to stay awake. There were things she needed to know.

"Matt."

"Yeah?"

"You said I'm going home tomorrow?"

"Yep,docs gave the all clear."

"Oh."

Matt reached forward and tenderly took her hand in his. "Don't worry. You'll stay at my place and either Lia or I will be with you until you're strong enough to be on your own."

"What about Ellis?"Emily asked quietly.

Matt sighed. "They don't have any new leads on him."

"He's out there."Emily whispered fighting to keep her voice from quivering.

"Hey."Matt called as he saw her fear. He scooted the chair closer.

When Emily didn't look at him Matt gently touched her face. "I promise you,Em…."

Emily shook her head. "Don't promise that, Matt. I don't think I'll ever feel safe again."

"Em…."

Emily closed her eyes. "I'm really tired, Matt."

"Okay."Matt replied reluctantly. It killed him to see the fear and pain in her eyes

Matt leaned in and gently kissed Emily's forehead. "I'm going to go for a walk and grab some coffee. I'll be back in an hour or so. I love you."

As sleep claimed Emily she clung to Matt's 'I love you.'. She could only hope that those three words would help keep the nightmares away.

* * *

Matt walked the couple blocks over to the Vegas Strip. Even though the sun was setting the dry desert heat was showing no signs of abating. The slightly cooler wind,however, helped and it felt good on Matt's skin having been inside all day.

Matt melted into the crowd of tourists. He could feel the ache in his muscles and neck from lack of sleep. Matt knew going home would put things back into more of a routine. Though Matt also knew nothing would ever be the same.

Matt grabbed a coffee from a street vendor near the New York,New York hotel.  
Matt sank heavily down onto a nearby bench. As he sipped the strong liquid Matt's tired mind struggled to come up with a plan. Emily would need constant care once they got home. Even though she hadn't endured surgery the broken bones and bruises would take time to heal and make doing every day things difficult.

Matt was almost sure he'd be placed on leave once they got back if he was lucky enough to keep his job. So that meant he'd be there to take care of her instead of having to hire a stranger.

So lost in thought was he that Matt almost didn't hear the beep of his cell phone. He'd turned it back on normal mode once he'd left the hospital. Matt placed the paper cup down as he pulled out his phone. The display on the front indicated a waiting text message.

Matt swallowed hard. His rational mind knew that Sam Ellis wasn't the only person in the world capable of sending text messages. Just because Ellis had been the one sending them of late didn't mean that was who was sending them now.

As Matt pulled up the message he was amazed at how relieved he felt when he saw the message was from Frank. He opened the message and read:

_'Cheryl said not to tell you so I'm taking her literally and sending it this way. Thought you guys had a right to know._

_Lia got a hit on one of Ellis's aliases. It showed up on a credit card account. At least in the last forty-eight hours Ellis has been in the northern beach towns of Mexico. We don't know which one yet, Lia's searching the hotels. When we know more I'll pass it along. See you guys when you get home.'_

Matt closed the phone and leaned forward resting his forehead on his closed hand, his elbows propped on his knees. Matt sent off a silent prayer to whatever higher power was watching over them.

Not that he wanted Ellis to be outside of their jurisdiction but for now Matt was extremely thankful that he wasn't in California. If Ellis had been that close Matt knew Emily wouldn't have been able to handle it.  
Not right now.  
Not with how fragile she was.

Hell,Matt thought wearily,neither of them would've been able to handle it. Right now all Matt wanted to do was pulverize every bone in Ellis's body.

Deep down Matt knew that wouldn't help Em.  
She needed home,safety,friends, and hopefully him.

Because God knew Matt certainly needed her right now. Knowing she was safe and recovering was the only thing keeping him going.


	5. Chapter 5

Short but new………….

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one  
Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming.:)

The next morning Matt and a nurse gently helped Emily get into his rented SUV. He had switched vehicles for the trip home hoping the SUV would be more comfortable for her. Matt had purchased pillows and a couple blankets and spread them out on the back seat.

Emily had taken one look at it and shook her head. "I'm riding up front, Matt."

"Em…."Matt protested.

"Lying down may be more comfortable for your ribs."The nurse suggested gently.

Emily bit back a sarcastic comment that immediately came to mind. She knew they were both trying to help, but she was tired and in pain and all she wanted to do was go home.

"Matt, I'll put the seat back if I need to. I'll be fine."

"Okay."Matt replied reluctantly. He'd had his share of bruised and broken ribs in his career and knew that this was going to be a rough trip either way.

Fifteen minutes later they were on the interstate headed back to Los Angeles. Matt hit the SUV's cruise control and settled back in his seat. He reached over and started to turn the radio on when Emily's quiet voice stopped him.

"Leave it off."

"Okay."

Nothing else was spoken until Matt pulled into a rest area an hour later. As Matt reached for the key to turn the engine off Emily placed a gentle hand on his right arm causing Matt to look her way.

"Do you need help when we get in there because I'm sure once I explain things anybody in the women's room will let me stay….."

Emily shook her head. "No, but it's a good thing we stopped because I have things to say that need your full attention."

Matt turned in his seat as he felt his heart squeeze at her statement. He didn't know if it was from fear or worry or both.

Matt reached over and gently touched her right shoulder. "Are you hurting because I have more ice packs in the cooler."

Emily smiled Matt Flannery was a good man She was lucky to have him. "Matt…"

"Alright."Matt replied quietly. "I'll shutup."

Emily's face sobered and her voice turned serious. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I know parts of this you aren't going to like…….but I think from now on I'm just going to teach."

Matt swallowed hard not having her be his partner professionally would be like somebody chopping of his right hand.

"You mean temporarily until you're recovered."

"No…..I'm not going back to active duty."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one  
Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

Matt closed his eyes briefly in an effort to calm down. Getting angry right now would not accomplish anything. This was a knee-jerk reaction on Emily's part…..plain and simple.

Matt reached over and took her right hand in his and covered it. "Em, it's alright. Everybody's afraid to get back in the field after a traumatic incident."

Emily squeezed his hand as she felt tears escape. She used her free hand to wipe them away.

"That's not it."Emily replied quietly. "When Ellis grabbed me I never saw him, Matt. I never saw him until he had a cloth over my mouth."

"Em……"

Emily felt her voice hitch. "You deserve a better partner than someone who can't watch her own back. If I let Ellis grab me when I was off duty what good am I to you on duty?"

Matt met her gaze fighting for the right words. Over the years partners had been a dime a dozen. When one wanted to go he'd never really fought it. Now Matt didn't want anybody but Emily watching his back. His current boss included in the list Matt had never had a better partner than Emily. And it wasn't just because they were personally involved. They were with each other almost twenty-four seven. They knew each other. Knew how one was going to react before the other did half the time. They were on the same wavelength when it came to outthinking HTs.

"You're letting Ellis win."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Matt instantly regretted them. He saw the shadow of pain and tears flicker across her brown eyes and he felt her pull her hand away.

Matt gently grabbed her right arm. "He wants to break you,Em."

"I think he succeeded."Emily whispered not looking away from the window.

"No."Matt replied letting the anger creep into his voice. "No he didn't. You're a strong person,Emily. We're stronger together. I'm not going to let him break us."

Emily yanked her arm away wincing at the pain that shot up her right side. Tears were flowing freely now. Damn it, why was he making this so difficult?

"You have no idea what it was like."Emily shouted her voice breaking.

Matt blinked. "You're right, Em, I don't. But you don't know how many times I wished to God it was me. You have no idea how it killed me every time Ellis sent me a photo of you in that place."

"I thought I was going to die."Emily whispered her voice now hoarse from the tears."I can't go through that again, Matt. I just can't. Do you know what one of the last things Ellis said to me was?"

Matt shook his head his own eyes beginning to be red rimmed.

Emily swallowed to clear her throat. "He said I was going to rot in there and nobody was going to find me….not even when I was dust and bones."

Matt closed his eyes briefly. "Em……."

"It was nothing but darkness,cold and pain."

Matt scooted as close as he could to her seat and opened his arms. He gently pulled Emily into an embrace. She hesitated for the briefest of moments before collapsing against his chest the tears flowing.

Matt tenderly rubbed her back as he whispered. "We'll get through this,Em. I promise you. We'll get through this."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay in posting. Been a lot of heavy thunderstorms this week in my area of Northern IL. Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming.

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and Summary: See part one

Two hours later Matt pulled into his parking space at his apartment building. Emily was curled up asleep in the passenger seat. Traffic had been worse than normal. They had made it back to L.A. in time to catch the tail end of morning rush hour. A multi-car wreck on the 405 had made a mess of the cities other major arties with people trying to avoid the accident.

Matt turned the engine off and got out of the SUV. He walked around to Emily's door and opened it. Gently he touched her right shoulder, shaking it lightly.

"Em, we're home."

Emily didn't stir and Matt squatted down so he was level with her. He placed a hand on her right cheek. At his touch Emily opened her eyes.

"Em,luv, we're home."Matt urged as he offered a supportive hand.

Emily straightened in the seat and found she did it a little too fast. Pain shot up every nerve ending…..pain seemed to explode in her rib cage.

"Take it easy."Matt whispered as he saw the pain shoot across her face. "We're in no hurry. Take a couple deep breaths and let it out slowly, it'll help."

Emily did as instructed and the pain slowly ebbed. After a moment she looked at Matt. "I hate this."

"I know, but it'll get easier, I promise."Matt soothed praying for the moment when he could repay Ellis for every minute of pain Emily was in.

After a few minutes Emily slowly lowered herself to the ground. Once on steady feet Emily placed her right arm around Matt's waist as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"You doing okay?"Matt asked.

"Yeah."Emily replied quietly.

"Alright….slow and easy now…..there are just a couple stairs."

Twenty minutes later Matt tucked an exhausted Emily into bed. Almost instantly she was asleep. Matt placed extra pillows next to her in case she needed them. He left a couple ice packs on the nightstand along with a glass of water.

After watching Emily a few moments Matt moved quietly out of the room and into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number; he needed to know what was going on.

* * *

Sam Ellis thanked the clerk of the small convince store and walked back out into the sun, disposable cell phone in his right hand. 

He sat down at a nearby outdoor café and turned the phone on.  
It was time to call in a few favors……then it was time to have some fun.

One way or another he was going to get the money he was promised.

* * *

Not wanting to leave Emily alone Matt had Lia stop by on her lunch hour. Cheryl had told him that the Bureau would only be so patient when it came to disciplinary actions. She had told him she had tried everything but they were only leaving Frank's punishment up to her.

Now Lia stood looking at him with empathy while he opened the front door keys in hand.

"Matt, we'll all testify…..tell them…..we'll have the whole team there."

Matt flashed his friend a grateful smile but shook his head. "Thanks Lia, but I'll deal with them on my own. I knew what I was doing when I went after Em and I'd do it again."

"Does she know?"

Matt shook his head. "No, I didn't want to upset her so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her."

"Alright."Lia replied reluctantly, this was all so unfair.

"Lia….."

"I won't."Mathers promised as she glanced at the clock. "You better get going or you'll be late."

"Thanks again for staying with her."Matt stated quietly as he opened the front door and left closing it tightly behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks as always for the reviews.

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes: See part one

Matt stood in a conference room at the Bureau's L.A. headquarters. The only furniture in the room was a long table that was placed horizontally. Behind it sat three top ranking bureau officials, two men and one woman. Matt had only met one of them once before but all their names escaped him at the moment.

Everything was a blur.

Matt had been able to make a statement in his defense. They'd asked a few questions and now stood ready to rule.

The blond man in his forties seated to the left of Matt spoke.

"Agent Flannery while your actions in the end saved the life of your partner, Emily Lehman the bureau can not overlook the course you took to get there. You disobeyed several direct orders. You also threatened the life of a prisoner, and destroyed prison property. Not to mention the unapproved use of a bureau helicopter.

Agent Flannery we can't have this kind of behavior from our agents. No matter the end result a certain image must be maintained. Rules must be followed. It is the ruling of this committee that you will be placed on probation for a year. You will be restricted to desk duty and transferred to another unit. If there are any further incidents you will no longer be employed by the Bureau in any form. Dismissed."

Matt opened his mouth to speak but closed it just as fast. Nothing he could say would change their minds. Matt turned and left the room.  
Having Emily safe and sound was the only thing that mattered now.  
Matt pulled out his cell phone to let Lia know he was on his way.

* * *

Emily awoke to find bright mid-day sun flooding Matt's bedroom. Her mouth was dry and her eyes instantly went into slits as she began to look around the familiar room. At least this time the sunlight didn't seem to cause her as much pain. Emily turned her head to the left and saw Lia sitting on a chair normally belonging to the dining room table. 

"Lia,what are you doing here?"Emily asked her voice scratchy. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I don't need a babysitter."

Lia smiled as she looked up from her laptop. "Matt had to go in to work for an hour or so….and he just called me about five minutes ago to say he was on his way home. Do you need anything?"

Emily nodded as she rested her body back against the pillow. "Water."

"Coming right up."Lia replied as she stood placing the computer on the chair. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Maybe some soup. The pain medication they gave me is not having a good affect on my stomach."

"I'll be back in about ten minutes."

* * *

Matt maneuvered his small SUV through the early afternoon traffic. There were days he still missed his sports car but Matt had gotten used to the sunroof instead of the convertible top. Not to mention this SUV had a kick ass sound system that really helped him de-stress after long days. 

Matt reached over to the cd player to activate one of his favorites when something caught his attention in the rear view mirror. To confirm his instincts Matt switched lanes. A few seconds later the old black van went with him.

Matt frowned as he approached the next off ramp. One way to find out for sure if he was being tailed. Matt cut recklessly into the next lane, accelerating with squealing tires earning angry car honks from people he had cut off. He barreled down the off ramp his gaze fixated on his rear view mirror. The circa-1980's van that looked like it could've been on the set of The A-team was still with him and right on his bumper.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes: See part one

Matt cursed as he struggled to control the vehicle. The combination of the increased speed and curve of the offramp was making it extremely difficult. He risked a glance in the rearview mirror to find the van's windows were tinted making it impossible to see the driver.

The busy street was approaching way too fast. Instinctively Matt pressed his foot down on the brake pedal which caused the speeding van behind him to ram the bumper. Matt's body jerked forward at the impact and he spun the wheel widely to the right trying to avoid the cars ahead.

Unfortunately the traffic was coming to a halt due to a traffic light a block ahead. Doing a move Tony Stewart would envy Matt maneuvered the SUV into a spot between two cars that under normal circumstances he wouldn't even have considered. With squealing tires Matt moved quickly over another lane so he was surrounded by other cars.

The van clipped two cars and its right wheels were forced up onto the curb as it careened through the intersection. The move earned angry honks from other drivers plus those who had to slam on the brakes to avoid its sudden left hand turn.

Matt caught part of the license plate number as the van disappeared from sight. Letting out the breath he'd been holding Matt picked up his cell phone to call in the accident with the two other cars.

At the next intersection Matt turned and headed back toward work. Between the forensic evidence on his bumper, the traffic cams and the partial plate Matt knew they could find out who tried to kill him. Only thing was Matt already had an idea of who it was.

He could only pray he was being paranoid. If he wasn't, Emily was in danger and that was something Matt wouldn't accept.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"Cheryl asked with concern as she checked her former partner from head to toe.

"Yeah."Matt replied with a nod as he stood in Cheryl's office. Technically he wasn't part of her team any longer but he figured the paperwork hadn't gone through yet.

Cheryl had him take a seat and handed him a bottle of water from the small refrigerator in the corner of her office.

"Thanks."Matt acknowledged as he took a few sips of water.

"I called Forensics and they're towing your vehicle over to the garage."Cheryl reported as she sat down on the corner of her desk. "And we're working on that partial plate and the traffic cameras."

"Shouldn't be hard to trace,"Matt replied quietly. "That kind of van, isn't too many around any more."

Matt pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial. "I should call Lia let her know I'm running late. Cheryl, I'd like a couple guards on Em."

Cheryl waited for Matt to end his short conversation with Lia. After Matt put the phone away she asked. "You think this ties back to Ellis?"

Matt shrugged. "I'm hoping I'm just paranoid, Cheryl, but the timing is just too much to be a coincidence. We get Emily back home, he's somewhere broke, and I nearly get run off the road?"

Cheryl nodded. "I'll have the guards at your place as soon as I clear it. When Lia gets back I'll have her run the known list of Ellis's contacts and see if we can tie any of them to the van."

"Thanks Cheryl."Matt replied as he stood. "Oh, don't know if you know yet they transferred me off CNU."

Cheryl shook her head sadly. "No, I hadn't heard yet…..I was hoping…….I'm sorry, Matt…..I really am."

Matt nodded. "I know, and thank you for everything. It's been an honor being a part of this team."

Cheryl stood and embraced him. "You saved a lot of lives, Matt. Never forget that."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes: See part one

Thirty minutes later Matt relieved Lia. He filled her in on what happened and she promised to tap into the traffic video the minute she got back to the office.

"I'm glad you're okay."Lia stated quietly as she hugged Matt quickly before she stepped out the doorway and left the apartment.

Matt walked to his bedroom and entered it surprised to find Emily awake. The lunch tray Lia had made was still sitting on her lap.

"Hey."

"Hey."Emily greeted with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"Matt asked as he walked around to the left side of the bed and sat down on the back corner.

"Sore, but hanging in there."Emily replied and motioned to the half eaten bowl of soup in front of her. "And I did eat, see?"

Matt laughed. "Yes, I see. What kind of soup did Chef Lia fix?"

"Beef noodle."

"Do you need anything else?"Matt asked. "I think I had Lia pick up some fruit."

"I'm fine, Matt."Emily replied as she met his gaze. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Nothing for you to worry about."Matt said instantly regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. She could always read him, no matter what.

"I thought we agreed not to lie to each other."Emily countered. "I know you're trying to protect me, Matt, and I love you for it. But I can't protect myself if I don't know what's going on. Has Ellis made contact?"

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not directly. Frank told me the last lead they had on Ellis was that he was in Mexico."

"Matt…."

Matt met Emily's pleading gaze. "I was almost run off the road on my way back here."

"Oh my God."Emily replied setting the tray aside and scooting closer to him ignoring the screaming pain of her ribs. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Matt gently touched Emily's right cheek with his left hand. "I'm fine,Em. A van came up behind me on the interstate. I cut onto an off ramp to see if they were really following me. They picked up speed and rammed my bumper. I managed to get into traffic and they nearly wiped out two other cars trying to get to me."

Emily tightened her hold on Matt's free hand. "Did you see who it was?"

Matt shook his head. "No, all the windows were tinted."

"So we have no proof it was connected to Ellis."

"No, but my gut's telling me it's too much of a coincidence and Cheryl agreed. She's having guards posted here this afternoon."

Emily's eyes widened and fear crept back in. "You think he's got contacts here in L.A."

Matt pulled Emily into a comforting embrace. "He'll slip up, Em, and we'll get him. I promise."

"You're doing it again, Matt."Emily whispered as she rested her head on Matt's chest.

"What?"

"Making promises you can't keep."Emily replied quietly."Ellis wants revenge. He lost a lot of money when you found me. If he really wants to get to me he'll find a way."

"He'll have to get by me to do it."Matt vowed as he rested his chin on the top of Emily's head.

* * *

Sam Ellis sped down the Mexican coast highway in the stolen SUV. He absently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the American rock song playing on the radio.

So far phase one of his plan was in place and going smoothly. Sam never trusted anybody completely. He had learned that the hard way from Kari. But the people he had working on his behalf in L.A. were competent and would complete the job.

One way or another Sam would get the money and the new life he was promised.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary: The team gets a lead on Ellis while Emily slowly recovers from the kidnapping.  
Notes: See part one

Several long contented minutes passed before Matt cleared his throat. He didn't want to break the mood but knew she'd be mad if she heard about this morning from somebody else.

"Em."

"Hmmm."

Matt pulled away, breaking contact. "There's something else I need to talk to you about."

Instantly alert Emily slowly turned to face her partner. "What?"

Matt sighed. "They held my hearing earlier."

"That's why you went in."Emily replied with a shake of her head. "What happened?"

"Probation for a year, permanently out of the field."Matt said quietly as he slowly met her gaze. "They transferred me out of CNU."

"What?!"Emily replied not believing what she was hearing. "That's insane. You saved my life……what about Frank?"

"They let Cheryl handle his punishment. She suspended him for a couple days."

"I'm fixing this."Emily stated firmly as she got up from the bed and moved toward the closet for some fresh clothes. Her injuries screamed every step of the way but she ignored it.

Matt leapt off the bed and quickly caught up to her. "Em,wait."

"They can't get away with this."Emily fumed as she grabbed a matching pair of slacks and shirt."The Bureau needs you in the street not stuck behind a pile of paper."

Matt caught Emily around the waist and pulled her toward him. "Em, as much as I would love to see you go in there and take their heads off, you just got home. You need to heal."

Emily tried to pull free. "I'll heal later. Matt you and Frank saved my life, not the other agents. You told me they weren't even close to the Nevada lead. I would've died if you two hadn't risked everything. They need to know that."

Matt gently took the clothes from her and tossed them back in the closet. He tenderly caressed her right cheek. "They know, Em. They have all the reports."

Tears crept into Emily's eyes as her newfound strength left her and she melted into his chest. "Damn him…..Ellis is taking everything."

"No he's not, Emily."Matt replied quietly as he pulled back so he could see her face. "He can't take who we are……we're still together…..stronger than ever."

Emily rested her right hand on his chest."Your career is part of who you are, Matt. You live, eat and breathe police work. This isn't fair."

Matt leaned in and kissed her softly before saying. "The only thing that matters right now is that you're safe and healthy. And that's not going to happen if you aggravate those ribs any more today."

"Matt….."

"No arguing."Matt replied gently as he took Emily by the arm and led her back to the bed where he pulled back the sheets. "In you go."

Despite everything Emily laughed as she gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed. "First time for everything."

"What?"

"You ordering me to bed by myself."

Matt smiled. "Cute. I'll be right back."

Emily settled back against the pillow pulling the sheets and comforter closer around her. She hated that she was always so tired.

Matt returned a few minutes latter a dvd under his arm and carrying a glass of juice. "Here Em, time for your pain pills."

"Alright."Emily replied as she scooted more into a sitting position. She accepted the pills and glass of juice from Matt and quickly swallowed the pills. "Thank you."

"Not a problem."Matt stated as he sat the glass down on the nightstand and walked around to the other side of the bed. "I brought your favorite chick flick movie. Figured we could watch that for awhile."

"Sounds wonderful."

Matt moved back to the tv at the front of the room and put the dvd in the dvd player. He grabbed the remote and made his way back to Emily. Matt kicked his shoes off as he turned the tv on and started the dvd player.

Matt pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and placed it on the nightstand as he crawled into bed next to Emily.

Emily instantly snuggled closer to Matt her eyelids drifting closed. She knew she wouldn't see much of the movie. "Matt."

"Yeah?"Matt replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me."

Matt lightly kissed her forehead so grateful to have Emily back in his life. "No other place I'd rather be."


	12. Chapter 12

Apologies for the long delay on this fic. Over the last three months I've not only changed careers but I moved to a different state. I'm now settled in and slowly getting caught back up on my writing.

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Soul. The team gets a lead on Ellis. Will Matt take justice into his own hands?  
Notes: See part one

On a deserted stretch of Mexican beach Sam Ellis was fuming. He had stopped their an hour before to check in with his contact in LA. Now he had thrown every available rock or piece of driftwood into the ocean in a fruitless attempt to calm down.

"Damn it!"Ellis swore as he sat down on the sand folding his legs underneath him. Why did it seem that he just wasn't meant to get ahead?

Slowing his breathing, Ellis closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees. Some how, some way he had to turn this around.  
He'd get his money, he'd get his new life, and he'd get his revenge on the Feds.  
Sweet and simple.

Sam pulled his disposable cell phone out of his pocket and turned it on. He'd have to get a new one in the next town, but for right now it'd serve his purpose.  
He needed to find a place for the night and he needed to get his plan moving again.

This time things would work out. They had too. After all he deserved it for all the crap Kari put him through.

* * *

Cheryl was just about to leave for the day when the phone rang. She glared at it for a long moment before walking over to the desk and picking up the receiver. 

After a few moments of listening a smile broke across Cheryl's face. "Thank you for calling, Detective. Please forward any information you get from the investigation to my office."

Cheryl hung up the phone and sat back down behind her desk. She set her purse on the floor and picked up the phone once again and dialed Lia's extension.

"Lia, just got a call from the LAPD. They think they've found the van that was involved in Matt's hit and run. It was in a chop shop they raided……was just about to be torn apart but lucky for us the front end hadn't been scrapped yet. Yeah, I'm sending forensics over. I want every bit of paint off that bumper so we can link it. Maybe our luck will hold and we'll somehow connect who had the van to Ellis. I know, I know…..but we can hope right? You eaten dinner yet? No, good I'm ordering food in."

* * *

Around ten that night Emily awoke. She glanced over to find Matt asleep. The movie had long since ended and the dvd menu was repeating itself. She fumbled for the remote and clicked it off. 

Feeling stiff and achy Emily slowly eased herself out of bed. She decided a walk into the kitchen would benefit both body and soul.  
As she passed her nightstand Emily saw her cell phone message icon was blinking.  
Frowning she picked it up; must not have heard it ring over the movie.  
One thing about being stuck in bed, Emily had been able to get her new phone up to date with all her numbers and contacts. But this number that had sent the text message, Emily didn't recognize.

Emily activated the text message section. In the back of her mind Emily couldn't help but remember that Ellis had taunted Matt with text messages.  
Emily shook her head….this was probably just a junk message.  
As Emily opened the message she realized her original instincts had been right. It was from Ellis.

Emily swallowed hard and scrolled down and read:

'You may have escaped, but I can still reach you. You'll never be safe. If you want loverboy to stay alive…..I want two million in U.S. funds wired to an account I choose. No tricks, no funny stuff, you know what I can do.'

With shaking hands Emily retreated to the bed and sat down. Tears threatened to escape once again. Would this nightmare ever be over?


	13. Chapter 13

Apoligies for the long delay. I realize this is short, but it's new and moves the story along. Hope to have more up by the weekend.

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary and Notes: See part one

After regaining her composure Emily stepped out of the bedroom and used Matt's landline to call Cheryl.

"Cheryl, its Emily. Ellis made contact."

In her office Cheryl pushed away her sub sandwich and small salad. "How? Are you alright?"

Em nodded. "Another text message. He's made a demand, Cheryl. He wants the original money promised or he'll kill Matt."

Emily tightened her grip on the phone receiver grateful her voice didn't break on that last sentence.

Cheryl motioned Lia closer as she said. "We're not going to let that happen. Send Lia the message. Can you put Matt on for a minute?"

Emily glanced back at the bedroom. "He's asleep. He hasn't had much of that lately. I hate to wake him for this."

"I know."Cheryl replied. "Even though he's technically off the team…..nobody knows Ellis better. We need a plan and we can't leave matt in the dark about this."

"Okay."Emily said reluctantly."I'll fill him in and have him call you back in a few minutes."

* * *

Ellis knew he shouldn't be surprised at the lack of response from his FBI friends. Usually, threatening one of their own got their attention. There was always the possibility that Flannery wasn't a Fed any more and they couldn't care less.

Ellis picked up his phone once more……time to get things moving. There was only so much a patient man can take

* * *

Cheryl wanted to dance on her desk after she hung up the phone from her most recent call. But she restrained herself to a large grin.

"Lia, we may finally have a link to Ellis from Matt's hit and run."

"Forensics?"Mathers asked looking up from her laptop.

"Better."Cheryl replied. "He got sloppy. That was the LAPD…..the owner of the chop shop is the cousin of a known associate of Ellis."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews and for those still reading. :)

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary and Notes: See part one

"I am going to kill him."Matt vowed as he clutched Emily's cell phone in his left hand. "Slowly and painfully."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you."Emily replied quietly as she sat down on the bed. Her newfound strength leaving as quick as it had come.

Matt did a double take at his partner. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Well one the threatening your life thing, and two…..I don't want you going after him alone."

Matt set the phone aside. "You have a new phone and a new number, Em. How is he getting that?"

Emily reached over and took his hand in hers. "We'll have to defer to Lia on that. Matt, don't go after him."

Matt forced a smile. "I don't know where to look."

"That's not the point."

Matt stood and walked over to the window. The sun had just set and the shadows of dusk were casting strange shadows on the street. Shadows that could hide anything or anyone.

"Em,"Matt began as the dark memories of the days of her disappearance resurfaced. "I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you. It nearly drove me insane. Then having my worst fears confirmed in the pictures…..I couldn't take it….I just couldn't."

Silently Emily rose from the bed and walked over to her partner. She folded her arms around his chest and leaned against Matt's back. Matt covered her hands with his own.

* * *

Lia stood gently putting her laptop in the chair a wide smile on her face. "Could he really have been that stupid?"

Cheryl nodded as she reached for the phone. "When you're on the run you don't have as many people that you can trust. Circle gets smaller, mistakes happen."

* * *

"We'll stop him."Emily promised. "I just don't want to lose you in the process."

Out of the corner of his eye something caught Matt's attention. At first he wasn't sure what it was but a closer look out the window made him like it even less.

"Em?"Matt began as he slowly moved them away from the window. "Try to call one of the agents outside."

After being partnered with Matt for so long Emily didn't have to ask why. She was already picking up on his tension and body language. He'd seen something that made him concerned and that was enough for her.

Emily crossed back to the other side of the room and grabbed the landline phone."It's dead."

Matt pulled his spare gun out of the back of his left boot as he moved toward her."Come on, let's go."

Emily nodded as she backed out of the room. Her sneakers were in the hall she slipped into them without socks. She grabbed her cell and purse as they made their way to the back door. Emily grabbed her gun out of her purse and quickly tried to dial Cheryl. All she received was static.

"They're probably scrambling it."Matt replied as Emily shook her head and put the phone in her purse.

Emily eyed Matt's spare gun knowing he wasn't supposed to have it. But right now she was grateful that he hadn't complied with every Bureau regulation. She knew her own weapon was no match for whoever was out there.

Matt caught her glance and shrugged. "I'll let them yell about regulations later."

Just as they passed the kitchen the lights went out.

Emily took the safety off her gun and heard Matt do the same.

"That's never a good thing."Emily stated quietly


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews.

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary and notes: See part one

Just as they passed the kitchen the lights went out.

Emily took the safety off her gun and heard Matt do the same.

"That's never a good thing."Emily stated quietly. "What's the plan?"

"Working on it."Matt whispered as he led them through the back hall of the townhouse and toward the garage. "Even if we can't take the car; we may be able to get out the side door before they know it's there."

Suddenly a bullet whizzed by Emily's left ear. It was so close she could feel the heat.

Emily dove into the dining room Matt close at her heels as he returned fire. She ignored the pain in her ribs as she flipped the table over so they could use it as a barricade.

"Ellis must be panicking if he's getting this aggressive."Emily stated as more bullets hit the oak table.

"And stupid."Matt replied as he risked a glance over the top of the table trying to get a location on the shooters. "They'll definitely be a way to trace these clowns to him.

* * *

"What's the matter?"Lia asked Cheryl replaced the receiver of the phone worry in her eyes.

"I can't raise either of the agents that were guarding Matt and Emily."

Lia instantly snatched her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed Emily. After a moment she disconnected and dialed Matt.

"Matt and Emily aren't answering."Lia reported as she continued to hit redial.

Cheryl picked up the phone once more. "Frank, I need you to grab Duff and assemble a team, STAT. We can't raise anybody at Matt's place."

"On it."Frank acknowledged as he closed his cell phone. As he turned to Duff, Frank could only pray they didn't get there too late.

* * *

Matt mentally kicked himself for letting his guard down. He should've been more prepared.  
At the very least he should've had more ammo at the house.

"Do you see more than the two of them?"Emily asked as she fired off another shot.

"No."Matt replied as he ducked another bullet that came too close.

"Think the cavalry's on it's way?"

"Maybe."Matt squeezed off another round. "Depending on when our guard's check in time was."

"How much ammo do you have left?"Emily asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Same as you."Matt slid down next to her. "Think they know that too."

"Think we should get a dialog going?"

Matt shook his head. "These aren't HT's. They want us dead…..I don't think we could talk 'em into anything that would do us any good."

"Well, unless you have any MacGyverisms up your sleeve…..I'm out of ideas."

Matt glanced at Emily and could see the pain on her face though he knew she was trying to hide it. He had to get her somewhere safe. Somewhere she could heal without Ellis's goons threatening her life.

Matt checked the chamber of his gun…..three left.

Time to make a move.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews.

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and Summary: See part one

Frank,Duff and the rest of the SWAT team arrived at Matt's townhouse in less than ten minutes. Not a small feat in Los Angeles's infamous traffic. Even when you had flashing lights and sirens as an escort.

As they exited the vehicles gunfire could distinctly be heard. Frank and Duff exchanged a look. They knew Matt and Emily could handle themselves but also knew they couldn't have much ammunition left.

Frank quickly moved over to the van that the agents guarding Matt's house were using. He cautiously peered in the windows and saw both agents slumped against the computer consoles in the back.

Carefully Frank opened the sliding door not wanting to set off any potential traps. As soon as light flooded the interior of the van, Frank didn't have to check his fellow agents for a pulse. He could tell just from looking that they were dead.

Frank shook his head sadly at Duff and they moved toward the house.  
Frank sent half the SWAT team around the back

The remaining agents, plus he and Duff approached the front.  
Duff peaked in the window and saw two men with small hand guns flanked on either side of the living room entrance.  
There was no sign from his viewpoint of Matt and Emily. But he could definitely hazard a guess as to where they were.

Duff turned to Frank and held up two fingers to signal the number of hostiles. Frank nodded and quietly radioed the group at the back of the house ordering them to move.

Stepping back Frank nodded to Duff. Duff quickly moved forward and with a swift kick opened the front door.

Matt had just been about to move from the table to draw fire away from Emily when they heard the telltale sounds of reinforcements coming through the back door. Next to him Emily jumped slightly as the front door was kicked in and slammed to the floor with a loud bang.

"Don't give me an excuse!"Frank said loudly as the hostile near him started to inch his gun up.

"Drop them, now!"Duff ordered as he took a step forward.

Both weapons slowly hit the floor and Frank kicked them away. "Turn around, against the wall. Hands flat!"

"You guys okay?"One of the SWAT members asked as he knelt next to Matt and Emily.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Our guards?"Matt asked even though he already knew the answer.

The SWAT officer shook his head sadly.

"Damn."Matt swore as he brought his right fist down on the closest table leg. "We gotta get Emily to a safe house."

The SWAT Officer nodded. "Cheryl already arranged it. Pack what you need and we'll get out of here."


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes: We're on the home stretch……thanks to those who've stuck with me.

Cheryl cursed silently as she left the Coroner's office. The heels of her shoes echoed loudly as she walked down the hall and out into the parking lot. In her right hand Cheryl clutched a folder containing the preliminary exam results on her two agents.

Cheryl got into her car and tossed the folder onto the passenger seat. As she slammed the door closed Cheryl briefly rested her head on the steering wheel. She didn't need to open the report to know what it said. It was nothing she hadn't seen before.

Both men had been shot at close range with a small caliber gun. One to the head, one to the back of the neck.

Pushing back the exhaustion that threatened; Cheryl straightened in her seat. She reached over and turned the key. As she backed out of the parking space Cheryl vowed to do whatever it took to drag Ellis's sorry ass back to the States.  
No matter what favors she had to call in.

Nobody put her team through what Ellis was putting them through.  
Nobody.

* * *

By eight-thirty Emily sat on the sofa of the safehouse. The safehouse turned out to be a two story, two bedroom condo on the Santa Monica beach.  
Matt sat across from her in a low-back brown chair. Spread on the coffee table between them was a late dinner of two sub sandwiches, chips and soda.  
The tv behind Matt was off.

At Matt's look Emily shook her head and pushed her sandwich aside. "I'm just not hungry."

Matt didn't blame her, he wasn't either. "Em, you can't take your pain pills on an empty stomach."

"I'll live without them tonight."

"Em….."

"Matt, please."

Silently Matt stood. He wrapped both sandwiches back in the wax paper. He picked up the bags of chips also and walked into the small kitchen. He placed the chips on the counter and put the sandwiches in the refrigerator for later.

When Matt returned to the living room he found Emily pushing buttons on her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"Matt asked quietly.

Emily didn't look up. "I've been thinking that there's only one way to end this."

"Emily….."Matt protested not liking at all where she was headed.

"Nobody else is dying, Matt."Emily stated firmly as she found the call back number for Ellis's text message and hit send. "I'm not going to sit here, cooped up, unable to fight, while he threatens people I love. Ellis wants to play games, we can too."

Matt closed the space between them and snatched the phone from her. He closed the device instantly severing the connection.

"You were just going to make contact with him without talking to me or Cheryl?"Matt asked struggling not to let the anger into his voice. "What were you going to offer? He's already said he'll never agree to a meet."

"We have a general location as to where he is."

"No…..Em, stop that line of thought right now."

"Ellis wants two things. He wants his money and he wants revenge."Emily replied as she sat down on the left arm of the sofa. "Matt, he likes to play games…..I have a way to turn the tables on him. We'll just have to go down there to do it."

Matt gripped the phone so hard that he nearly crushed the screen. "I don't want you anywhere near that bastard."

Emily stood slowly trying to ease the pressure of the movement on her ribs. She took Matt's hands in hers and set the phone aside.

"The only way I'll heal from this is to be part of ending it."Emily said softly. "I need to be there when the cuffs are slapped on him. I need to see his face when he realizes it's over."

Matt searched Emily's face and saw the fierce determination mixed with the pain. She wasn't going to give up easily on this idea.

"The Bureau doesn't have jurisdiction there, Em. We'd have to go rouge to go down there and get him and any evidence would be tainted……nothing would stick in court. It'd take weeks to get cooperation from the Mexican government…..even with that…."

Emily shook her head. "I don't think we'd have to go that far. Ellis has so many felony counts against him both governments are going to jump through hoops to get him behind bars. I think we'll get all the special consideration we need."

Matt sighed as he ducked his head. Deep down he knew she was right. Ellis's weak points were his ego and his money lust.

"There's no way I'm sitting by and letting you be bait."Matt vowed as he raised his head.

Emily gently touched his face. "I'm the best chance at getting him to talk….best chance at getting him to trip up."

Matt caught her hand in his. "You're not up to it, Em."

Emily nodded. "I know, but I don't have a choice. No more families are being shattered."

Matt held her gaze for a long moment. "Alright, let's run it by Cheryl."


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks as always for the reviews

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary and notes: See part one.

Ten o'clock came and the CNU team was still gathered in Cheryl's office. An uneaten box of assorted pastries and half full cups of coffee littered the desk.

Cheryl had been on the phone most of the time trying to convince her superiors that their plan would work.

Matt shook his head as he paced the small area in front of the door. Not that they had much of a plan.  
Not one he was comfortable trusting Em's life too.

Everyone glanced up as Cheryl replaced the receiver of the phone and sat back down in her chair.

"They agree that Ellis is a threat….."

"But don't want to get up off their lazy asses to do anything about it."Frank finished grimly.

"Not quite what I was going to say."

"Sorry."Frank apologized wincing as he sipped a now cold cappuccino

"They agree that Ellis is a threat,"Cheryl began again as she leaned forward. "But not an immediate threat. They think the city of Los Angeles is in greater need of our services."

Matt stopped pacing. He was so angry that he nearly tripped over his own feet as he spun around.

"I seriously didn't hear what I just heard."Matt exclaimed his voice rising with each word. "We've got two dead agents and my house is full of bullet holes and they don't consider him an immediate threat?"

Cheryl was as furious as Matt was but she forced herself to meet his gaze calmly. "They don't see any proof linking the shooting to Ellis."

"She's right, Matt."Emily stated quietly from a chair to the left of Cheryl's desk. "They're not going to put anything on the line just on circumstantial evidence."

"What good is the Bureau if they don't take a chance on apprehending someone like Ellis?"

Cheryl nodded. "I know, Matt, but they think in black and white."

Matt leaned against the back of the other chair that Lia occupied. "That black and white thinking almost got Emily killed. Grafton didn't have a clue where she was…..if it hadn't been for Frank….."

"What about what the LAPD found?"Duff asked quietly from where he leaned against the wall next to Frank.

Cheryl shook her head. "Not enough. We don't have anything that says Ellis has been in recent contact."

"I can get that."Lia insisted. "A day or two and I can work through some searches…"

"We don't have that kind of time. He's going to attack again."Emily stated drawing all eyes on her. "It's his M.O…..he'll get in touch with me again and I know I can get him talking. Use his ego to make him slip up."

Matt placed a gentle hand on his partner's shoulder. "I just don't want his slipping up to take you down with him. I don't want you in the same zip code as him…..bastard's hurt you enough."

Emily gently took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers. "Matt, we've been here for nearly two hours and haven't come up with anything else."

Matt knelt down next to her. "Em….."

"I think Emily's plan will work."Frank said earning a look of gratitude from Emily.

Matt turned toward him.

"We'll have her back."Frank promised. "He'll have to go through all of us."

"There was still a gun at her head at the bank robbery. And we had her back then, didn't we?"Matt retorted.

"Look."Cheryl stated gaining everyone's attention. "We can't do anything more tonight. Matt, take Emily back to the safehouse. I'll have two extra agents posted."

Matt nodded and stood offering Emily a hand. She accepted it and gingerly rose to her feet.

"Lia,"Cheryl continued. "Work your magic. I need a location before we can start to gather any substantial proof against Ellis."

Lia nodded. "I already have several searches running."

"Good."Cheryl acknowledged. "I'll contact the LAPD again and see if they have anything new. Everybody else….get some rest, we're going to need it."

The CNU team left the office and went their separate ways.

Cheryl watched them go hoping and praying this nightmare with Ellis would end soon.

Without any further bloodshed.


	19. Chapter 19

We're on the home stretch. Thanks to those still reviewing.

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and Summary: See part one

Emily awoke the next morning and padded out to the kitchen in a desperate need of caffeine.  
As she did she didn't notice the two occupants of the living room.

"Morning, Em."Matt called from the sofa not looking up from the laptop.

"Morning."Emily replied as she started the process of making a pot of coffee.

"Morning."Frank added from his spot in one of the chairs by the coffee table.

Emily jumped slightly and turned. It wasn't just the fact that she was hardly dressed for company.  
It was the fact that the two of them were huddled over a laptop, deep in concentration.  
Plotting.

Not good.  
Not good at all.

Emily sat the coffee mug she was holding down on the counter and crossed over to the living room. She walked around the sofa so she was facing the two men.

"Whatever you two are up to, forget it."Emily stated firmly.

Matt met her gaze. "Em…."

"I mean it, Matt. Not that I'm not grateful for what you two did last time. But if we're ever going to stop Ellis we have to do it by the rules this time."

Frank nodded. "We were talking over possible locations Ellis might be."

Emily shot him an 'uh,huh' look.

"We were."Matt replied as he turned the laptop around. "Lia was able to narrow down an area."

"A large area."Frank corrected.

Emily relaxed. Not that she was one to judge after going against Matt and nearly sending a text to Ellis to reestablish contact.

"I just don't want us going against this monster without a plan."Emily replied quietly as she moved to the window looking out at the Pacific. "If we do that, it'll backfire."

"We're not going to risk anything,babe."Matt stated softly as he stood and moved to stand behind her enveloping Emily in an embrace. "Besides you know Cheryl's going to cover all the bases before she lets us step a foot out of Los Angeles."

Emily squeezed his hand. "I know….it's just….."

The ringing of Emily's cell phone interrupted whatever she was going to say. They all glanced at the breakfast bar where Emily had left the phone charging the night before.

"Probably just Cheryl."Emily said as she maneuvered herself away from Matt and walked back to the kitchen.

Emily snatched up the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

A familiar beep answered and a chill raced up Emily's spine as she looked at the display.

She keyed up the text message:

/You know I'm not picky about who I kill. If you try to come after me, lover boy dies. If you try to track my money, he dies. If you keep stalling, I'll start with somebody else./

Emily swallowed hard and blinked away a tear that had escaped. She felt Matt and Frank approach but didn't look up as she hit reply and began to key back a message.

"Em?"Matt asked worriedly as he came to stand next to her.

Emily ignored him. She knew she was being hypocritical. She knew she was risking her career and Cheryl's wrath. But if this kept the people she loved safe, it was worth it.

Frank, knowing from the expression on Em's face that Ellis had made contact, picked up his own phone. He quickly hit a speed dial that connected him to Cheryl's office.  
They might be able to trace this.

Emily leaned back against the breakfast bar as she continued to key a response.

/You'll never be free. Even once you have your precious money. We'll be watching. Waiting for you to resurface, to slip up./

At a small café sitting at an outside table Ellis laughed as he read her response.  
Even if they managed to trace to this phone he'd ditch it before they got a solid lock.

/Fool./He texted back.

Emily smiled. She'd hit a nerve.

"Em."Frank stated gaining her attention as he put his phone down. "Cheryl finally got a report from the LAPD. We've got evidence linking Ellis to the chop shop and Matt's hit and run. Cheryl said to keep him talking so Lia can get a lock."

Emily nodded and turned her attention once again to the phone. An idea surfaced.

/The FBI turned down your request for money. I'll pay the full amount you asked for personally. I want to hand it over in person……to end this. I want to see your face when you tell me Matt's safe./

Ellis frowned, he smelled a rat. /Don't believe you./

/Why would I lie?/

/You don't have that kind of money./

/My parents invested well. I can get the money. Tell me where and when./

Ellis shook his head…..he didn't like it…..but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't live on stolen plastic forever. Too risky. Cash was always better….less traceable.

Ellis took a swig of beer before replying /Noon tomorrow. I'm sure by now you have a location./

Emily read the message then glanced up at Frank who was back on the phone with Cheryl.

Frank listened intently for a moment than a wide smile broke across his face as he nodded at her.

"We got him."


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks as always for the reviews. Three chapters left after this one.

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and Summary: See part one

The rest of the day was spent in a flurry of activity. Cheryl and the FBI brass cleared the way for the warrants and other legal documents they'd need. Plus they got the money together making it appear that it came from Emily's personal accounts.

Now at nine o'clock that night Matt stood in the living room watching Emily out on the balcony His stomach was a knot about this mission Matt could only imagine what hers was.

Matt knew she was still hurting.  
Both physically and emotionally.  
She was nowhere near as up to this as she pretended to be.

Matt still wasn't thrilled that Emily would be doing most of the main interaction with Ellis once they got to Mexico.

By some miracle the higher-ups had cleared Matt to go with his former team. Why he still didn't know, Matt presumed Cheryl had a lot to do with it.  
If they all survived this he'd find a way to thank her.

Matt opened the sliding door and stepped onto the balcony. He gently pulled Emily into his arms and rested his head on top of hers.  
For a moment they stood like that, not talking.  
Just watching the dark ocean.

"You can still back out of this,"Matt stated quietly. "Nobody would think less of you."

"I'd think less of me."

"Em."

Emily turned so she was facing Matt. She never got tired of looking into his eyes.

Emily reached up and touched Matt's right cheek. "He almost broke me…..I was never as scared as I was in that mine shaft."

"Anybody would be."

Emily swallowed hard before continuing "If I don't go, he has that control over me forever. I need to face him….to make sure this is over. To make sure that you're safe. That everyone is safe."

"Okay."Matt relented as he turned Emily back around so she was leaning against him.

"Besides, I have the best partner in the world watching my back."

Matt tightened his arms around her as he asked. "What time are we leaving?"

Emily sighed. "A redeye was all Cheryl could line up, she wants us at the airport by midnight. We fly into Puerto Vallarta then take ground transportation the rest of the way. The Mexican government's lined up some SUV's we can use once we get there but it's still a three hour drive to San Blas."

"Guess we better get packed."

Emily quietly followed Matt back into the safe house.

* * *

Around eleven thirty the CNU team arrived at LAX. Cheryl was the last to arrive and she smiled at the surprised looks she received once she reached the waiting area.

"What? Did you really expect me to sit behind a desk on this one?"

"Final boarding call for flight 1384 to Puerto Vallarta."

"That's us."Cheryl stated as she shifted the weight of her carryon. "Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks as always for the reviews. Warning bad cliffhanger ahead. :)

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and Summary: See part one

It was already hot and muggy by the time the CNU team landed and exited the plane. Since they had all opted for carryons no one had to hassle with claiming luggage.

The sun had just crept above the horizon causing Matt to dig his sunglasses out of his small duffle bag. As he did Matt glanced over at Emily.

He was already regretting not being more insistent that she stay behind.  
The flight had wiped her out.

Granted it'd been a rough flight. Turbulence most of the way. As Matt looked back at the rest of the team trailing behind he was almost certain Duff was the only one who'd slept the entire way.

"At least our ride's here."Emily said quietly as they stepped outside to find three black SUV's lined up at the curb.

Cheryl approached the lead driver and took the keys from him. She got directions and turned and headed back to the team. Cheryl split the group hading one key to Matt, one to Frank and one to Lia.

"We better get going. He said there's a storm forecasted for midmorning and we don't want to be caught on some of the roads."

"Lovely "Matt muttered as he rolled the keys over in his hands.

Everyone piled into the vehicles and pulled out of the airport. Just as the sun rose fully over the horizon they began the long drive down the Mexican coast.

* * *

They got into San Blas with a half hour to spare. Gave them just enough time to scout out the location and find surveillance spots for Frank, Duff and Matt. Lia and Cheryl would stay back in one of the SUVs.

Emily stood by Cheryl's SUV. Frank and Duff were already in position, Matt was next to her. The sky was overcast and getting darker…..the earlier prediction of rain becoming a bigger threat.

San Blas was more of a fishing village than a Mexican resort town. A few small hotels near the beach, a couple restaurants and a market place, but not much more.

Emily looked around the gravel street as Cheryl attached the wire microphone system to Emily's shirt. They had parked a block away from the church. Ellis had been right you couldn't miss it. The stone structure had long since fallen into disrepair. Part of the roof was caving in, windows long since gone.  
Though you could still see the magnificent carvings on the front of the building indicating the church's former grander.

Matt stepped back and activated his radio. He spoke quietly into the headset. "Radio check….everybody hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Roger."

"Copy."

Matt turned and looked at Emily who hadn't responded.

Emily smiled briefly as she raised a hand to adjust her hidden earpiece. 'Try again, Matt."

Matt returned her smile. "Check….one, two…."

Emily nodded. "Works"She acknowledged as she readjusted her bullet proof vest."He's going to know I have a wire."

"I know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."Cheryl replied as she made a final check of the microphone. "I'm not going to let him get a jump on us again. You ready?"

Emily looked at her watch, ten minutes to noon. "Yeah."

Matt took the small silver briefcase out of the back of Cheryl's SUV and handed it to Emily.

Lia gave her an encouraging smile from the passenger seat. Emily nodded and then turned to take the briefcase of money from Matt.

Their hands touched briefly as Emily took the briefcase and she could see the worry and fear in his dark eyes. Emily wished she could reassure Matt that things were going to be fine. That by tonight this would all be over and they'd have their lives back.

But Emily didn't have the words to reassure him. She was as apprehensive and worried as he was.  
Just the thought of seeing Ellis again made her stomach clench.

As Matt and Emily walked down the street Emily wondered what the locals were thinking. The briefcase hardly matched her black jean shorts and pink t-shirt.

Just before the reached the corner where they'd part ways. Matt grabbed Emily's elbow and pulled her up against a nearby building.

Matt turned her to face him. Cupping her face in his hands.

"Promise me, Em…..first sign of trouble you get the hell out. No matter what."

The wind from the incoming storm was stronger now whipping Emily's hair into her eyes. She could almost smell the rain.

Emily gently untangled herself from Matt as she squeezed his hand. "You better get in position."

Matt's heart skipped a beat…..if that was possible with how hard it was beating. "Em."

"I promise, Matt."Emily replied as she glanced at her watch. Five minutes. "Go get in position. I need you to watch my back."

Matt swallowed hard but nodded.

Their eyes locked once more. Matt squeezed Emily's hand and leaned in to kiss her quickly.

Emily took a deep breath and turned away from Matt. She walked quickly around the corner and toward the crumbling church.

Matt watched her go for a moment before walking over to his spot on the street on the right side of the church. Frank was across from him on the left and Duff was covering the rear.

"Any sign of Ellis yet?"Matt asked as he leaned against a post. He looked warily at the dark sky. The first rain drops were just starting to fall.

"Affirmative."Duff replied. "He just walked in the back entrance."

"Here we go."Matt stated quietly struggling to keep his emotions in check. He knew this was going to be hard. But it was killing him to let Emily out of his sight. This bastard had beaten her and left her to die and he was letting her walk right up to him.

"Nice and calm everyone."Cheryl cautioned. "We can't afford any mistakes on this."

/Easier said than done./Matt thought darkly as he moved farther under a wooden overhang as the rain came down harder.

/Come on, Em./Matt urged silently his gaze fixated on the church. /Say something. Let us know you're okay./

* * *

Emily gripped the briefcase handle so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She stood half way down the main isle of the church. There was no altar just a short set of stairs and rotting wood where it used to be. The few pews were barely recognizable. The elements having long taking their toll on the wood.

Emily could hear the rain pounding on what was left of the roof. Luckily where she stood was still enclosed.

"I have to admit you have guts."Sam Ellis commented with a smile as he leaned against a cement pillar that had once held a statue. "I didn't think you'd come."

Emily cleared her throat trying to get enough moisture to speak. "I want you out of my life. This was the only way to ensure that."

Outside Matt let out a slow breath. /So far, so good./

"Let's make this quick and simple then."Ellis replied as he moved forward.

Emily took an involuntary step backwards. Her fight or flight instinct was screaming at her to just turn and go. But she couldn't. She had to see this through.

Out of the corner of her eye Emily saw Duff cautiously moving in from the right side of the altar behind Ellis. If she turned her head Emily knew she'd see Frank coming in from the side entrance. And she knew without a doubt Matt was coming in the opposite side from Frank but would enter from behind.

Boxing Ellis in.

Ellis smirked at Emily's reaction. He reached for the briefcase. "I know your fellow agents are outside. So if you hand over my money you all can have a nice trip back to L.A."

Thunder roared as Emily handed over the briefcase. She barely resisted the urge to slap Ellis up the side of the head with it.

As Sam took the briefcase a dark shape reflected on its surface. He pulled out his gun, whirled and fired at his nearest target.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry to keep you guys waiting. This chapter has just given me such a headache. I've rewritten it about six times before it finally started to flow right. I know this is short but I wanted you guys to know the resolution of the cliffhanger before I left for work.

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and Summary: See part one

As Sam took the briefcase a dark shape reflected on its surface. He pulled out his gun, whirled and fired at his nearest target.

Duff ducked just in time and flattened himself behind the stairs where the altar used to be.

Emily had just pulled her own weapon when another shot rang out.

* * *

From the SUV Cheryl cursed at the first gunshot. By the time the second one sounded she was out the door with her weapon raised.

"Lia call in the local authorities……unfortunately we're going to need the backup they promised."

* * *

"Frank!"Emily cried out as the sharpshooter slumped to the ground blood on his neck.

"Shooter in the belfry!"Duff shouted into the radio having spotted the gunman from his position looking up through the hole in the roof.

Matt quickly sought cover by a rickety table along the left side of the church. He'd been inching his way toward Frank when the new gunfire had started. Matt mentally kicked himself as he took aim at Ellis. When they'd arrived they'd done a cursory sweep of the area around the church and hadn't seen any signs of reinforcements for Ellis. They'd slipped up and now Frank was paying the price.

"Damn."Matt swore not being able to get a shot at Ellis with Emily in the way. "Duff do you have a line on Ellis?"

"No, not without hitting Emily. I'm going to go up and see if I can get a better lock on our friend above."

"Do it."Matt ordered as he kept one watchful eye on Emily. She had taken cover behind one of the crumbling pews but wasn't completely covered. In fact to Matt's dismay he saw she was moving back toward Ellis who was backing out of the main area of the church.

"Em…."Matt warned as he reached Frank.

"I'm okay."Emily replied hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. "Take care of Frank."

Emily made her way to the main isle of the church keeping to the right side out of the line of fire of the sniper. She leveled her gun at Ellis who had just reached a side door.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else."Emily stated as she raised herself to full height.

Matt quickly reached for a pulse on his still friend and thankfully found a thready but strong one. The bullet appeared to have hit Frank just above the bullet-proof vest between his neck and the shoulder blade.

"Help's coming, Frank."Matt whispered as he moved past. "Hang in there."

"Matt, give me a report."Cheryl ordered as she reached the front of the church and opened the heavy door.

As he was about to reply Matt heard a cry from above and saw the sniper fall to the street below.

"Frank's down."Matt replied to Cheryl his gaze never leaving the standoff between Ellis and Emily. "Duff just took out the sniper that was in the belfry. Emily's got Ellis cornered."

"I'm right outside. I'll get an ambulance here as soon as we can."

"Copy."Matt acknowledged as he moved closer toward Emily. He moved so he could get a better view of Ellis.

If he had a clear shot Matt was going to take it.  
This had to end before anybody else got hurt.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews and the support on this one. Hope you enjoy the ending.

Title: Dark Paradise  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and Summary: See part one

Matt inched around Emily. It'd be so easy to take Ellis down. Matt tightened his grip on his weapon. But he knew he couldn't risk any harm coming to Emily.  
So Matt waited letting Emily deal with Ellis her way.

Sam smirked as he continued to back out of the church. "You would've shot me by now if you were going to."

"I'm not going to let you ruin anyone else's life."Emily stated as she fought to control her shaking hands.  
Emily took careful aim and fired.

Ellis cursed as Emily's bullet hit his right shoulder cleanly knocking his gun out of his hand.

Matt quickly kicked it out of the way. Matt turned and slammed Ellis up against the stone wall. Matt applied pressure to Elli's injured shoulder.  
With his free hand Matt hit Ellis square across the face.

"Matt."Emily called warningly as she took a step forward.

"Matt, stand down now!"Cheryl ordered as she entered the church her weapon half raised.

Duff quickly ran from the altar area toward Matt intending to pry his friend off of Ellis.

Matt took a half step back so he could land another punch. All he could see were Emily's bruises and broken bones.  
All he saw were the pictures Ellis had sent of Emily cold, hurt and alone.

Matt threw another punch before Cheryl's raised voice and Duff's grip on his left shoulder finally registered.  
Matt pulled back allowing Ellis to slump forward.

As Ellis did he picked up the fallen briefcase and grabbed Matt by the neck whirling him around so Matt was now in a chokehold.

"Feel better now, loverboy?"Ellis hissed as he spit out a broken tooth.

"Let him go!"Emily ordered her voice calm but her eyes wide with fear.  
Her worst nightmare was coming true.

Ellis tightened his hold on Matt's throat as he grinned at Emily. 'I told you I wasn't going back. I earned every cent of this money and I'm going to enjoy the high life."

"You kill him and there won't be anywhere you can hide."Cheryl vowed as she stepped closer.

Cheryl met Duff's gaze and he nodded taking several steps back.

Emily took the suv keys out of her pocket and held them up. "You need a car to start a new life, right?"

Emily watched Duff out of the corner of her eye. So far Ellis hadn't noticed him yet.

"You let Matt go and you can have one of ours free and clear."

Ellis laughed as he took a step back. "You must really think I'm stupid. I'm not taking anything you can track."

Matt clawed at Ellis's arm ignoring the black spots that were now dancing in front of his eyes.

"They're older models on loan from the Mexican government."Emily explained. "No way for us to track them."

Matt felt Ellis hesitate. Matt had seen Duff move into position to try to get a shot.  
Matt knew he had one chance to give him one.

Matt slammed his head back connecting solidly with Ellis's. He felt blood on the back of his skull from Ellis's broken nose.  
Matt broke free and stumbled as air finally got to his starved lungs.  
Emily caught Matt just as Duff fired.

Ellis crashed to the ground blood rapidly spreading across his chest. His hand still gripping the briefcase in a death grip.

"You okay?"Emily asked worriedly as she sank to the floor taking Matt with her. Emily held him gingerly touching the blood on the back of Matt's head.

Matt caught her hand just as sirens could be heard over the rain.

"Not mine."Matt comforted hoarsely. "I'm okay."

Duff lowered his weapon as Cheryl closed Ellis's now glassy eyes.

Matt drew Emily into an embrace rocking her as she rested her head on his chest.

"It's okay."Matt soothed. "It's over……it's finally over."

Emily allowed the tears to flow as she stared at Ellis's lifeless form. Part of Emily wished she'd been the one to pull the trigger. But as she listened to the beat of Matt's heart Emily knew the only thing that mattered was that Matt was safe.

Now they could all go back to their normal lives.

For the first time in a long time Emily smiled at the thought. /If there was such a thing as a normal life./

The paramedics and Mexican police arrived followed by Lia. The paramedics quickly assessed Frank. As they placed him on a stretcher one turned to Cheryl.

"The bullet grazed him. He's lost a fair amount of blood but his vitals are strong and should make a full recovery."

Relief washed over Cheryl. "Thank you."

One of the paramedics approached Matt and Emily but Matt waved her off.

"Let them help, Matt."Emily urged. "You're not feeling it yet with all the adrenaline."

Matt chuckled wincing as pain surged through his throat. "I've had worse. I just want to go home."

"So do I."Emily replied as she closed her eyes. "I love you."

Matt rested his head on top of hers. "I love you too."

End


End file.
